


Wild Blue Yonder

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: The OC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-11
Updated: 2005-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy Cooper and Zach Stevens connect on an international flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Blue Yonder

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-Season 2. Written for [](http://beingothrwrldly.livejournal.com/profile)[**beingothrwrldly**](http://beingothrwrldly.livejournal.com/)'s birthday. Also pretty much my first attempt at outright slash and my second attempt at NC-17.

It was a long flight back from Italy. A very long flight.

Zach's parents had stayed in Italy for a second honeymoon and his sister obviously wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.

Alone on the airplane part of him missed Summer, hated Seth, wished he could have been enough for her.

"You look like you just lost your best friend," a familiar voice observed.

"And my girlfriend." Absorbed in placing the voice, Zach didn't look up.

"Ouch. I know how that goes." Zach looked up to see a sympathetic Jimmy Cooper.

"What are you… I mean, I thought you lived in Hawaii?"

"I did, I do. I went to Japan, to visit Hailey. To win her back."

"Sounds like that went well."

"Not so much." Jimmy plopped heavily into the vacant seat across the aisle from Zach. "Sometimes I think I should just give up on women."

"Me too."

Somehow in commiseration, their eyes caught and Jimmy's eyebrow quirked. Zach had never noticed before how attractive the man was. Seth's geek-chic wrapped up in Ryan's coloring. "Hmm."

Jimmy stood. "Meet me in the bathroom."

Zach watched Jimmy saunter down the aisle. He was bored and depressed and so, so sick of waiting.

Inside the bathroom, Jimmy unceremoniously pushed Zach against the door and kissed him hard.

Zach had never been kissed like that before. He didn't inspire the kind of passion in teenage girls that he apparently did in Jimmy Cooper.

And Jimmy was definitely feeling passionate. Zach could tell from the bulge in the other man's pants. He was only vaguely surprised at his own dick's desire to meet it.

Stifling a groan, Zach found himself humping Jimmy's leg like a dog in heat. Mouths pressed together, he could feel Jimmy's smile.

Jimmy was working at the button of his own jeans. "Pull down your pants," he recommended, their mouths only millimeters apart.

Zach complied, hurrying to avoid the embarrassment of being seen in tightie-whities. But Jimmy noticed and smiled.

"Cute."

Jimmy's pants were already around his ankles and he was briskly stroking himself. Zach was entranced watching another guy.

"Turn around," Jimmy instructed, a smile in his voice. He arranged Zach until he was where Jimmy wanted him.

Hips pressed against the sink of the tiny lavatory, Zach felt something cold being rubbed around his asshole and then there was a 'pop' and something was in there. Another something followed the first, and another and… Zach groaned.

"You ready?"

Ready? God yes, he was ready. Zach nodded vigorously.

The things, fingers?, in his ass were gone, replaced by something bigger waiting at Zach's entrance.

Jimmy's hips butted Zach's ass and it. Was. In.

Zach squirmed a little, trying to get used to the sensation of being filled, while Jimmy braced himself against the sink.

Zach was pinned. Caught between a rock and a hard place.

Jimmy had begun to move, back and forth, in and almost out.

"Oh God."

Zach was being fucked. By a man. Hundreds of miles above the Atlantic Ocean. And it was AWESOME.

Distantly Zach wondered if Jimmy was wearing a condom, but figured it didn't matter.

Not when Jimmy was pushing against him, slamming him against the sink and holding him there. Going so hard and deep Zach's knees buckled.

"Holy shit," he panted, breathing in time to Jimmy's thrusts.

Everything tightened, tensed.

"Aaah!" Zach cried out and then came, shuddering and shaking.

White fluid shot from him and Zach thought of all the blow jobs Summer had never given him.

Jimmy's pants were on and his hand was on the doorknob by the time Zach was capable of speech. "Nice seeing you again Zachary."

Zach just gaped.

Back in his seat, drowsy from exertion, Zach figured this was the sort of experience you never mentioned to anyone. It was the sort of thing you forgot about.

It was the sort of thing you forgot about so that your face didn't flame every time you saw Marissa. Or she mentioned her father. Or you walked past the old Lighthouse restaurant. Or played videogames with Seth and Ryan and thought about the man who used to live next door.

It was definitely the sort of thing you forgot about, but Zach wasn't sure he could.


End file.
